War Wings
by Willowtuft
Summary: The two clans that live in these woods are like no other...
1. Prologue

Prologue

The two clans in these woods are like no other. We have bravery, loyalty, love, and strength all like any other clan in the world.

But there is one quality that only we and a few rogues from our clans have. Powers. Each clan has a certain power with almost all of them have.

For our rivals, Shiftingclan, it's shapeshifting. For my clan (Hiddenclan), it's the ability to turn invisible.

Almost every cat from the two clans have a power of their own. For instance, Morningstar can control light. With that said lets get on to the story.

* * *

The first thing I ever remembered was a red flash, screaming, and looking into a queen's eyes. Specifically a dead queen's eyes. More specifically my dead mother's eyes. Nice start to my story isn't it.

Birthing in Shiftingclan, and Hiddenclan can be dangerous.

Usually a kit shows its powers a couple days, or weeks after it's born, but in cases when a kit is a little late, it could get very dangerous if the kit has a physical powers like, razor claws, or fire like me, the results could be disastrous.

Apparently I found out how to use my powers before I was even born, and accidentally killed my mother, and all the other kits in her.

That was five moons ago and most cats in my clan have forgiven me, accept for Flowerstem my aunt, and my only relative that's still living. She was my mother's sister, and was crushed when she heard that my mother was dead.

Leafstep is my adopted mother, but to me, she could just as well be my my real one. she has three other kits that are only three moons old called, Lilykit, Dovekit, and Rowenkit.

Morningstar (The leader of Hiddenclan) said that I could become an apprentice in one moon, and I can hardly wait! But for now, basically all I do is listen to elder's stories, play with warriors but rarely Leafstep's kits, and practise my powers.

* * *

Hope you liked it!


	2. Alliances

**_Alliances_**

**_Every cat in Hiddenclan has the power to turn invisible, unless I mention the cat doesn't_**

**_Hidden clan_**

**_Leader: _Morningstar,** gray she-cat with brown eyes, she can control light

**_Apprentice: _Speckledpaw**

**_Deputy_**_: _**Bluejay,** blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes, she shoots lazers out of her eyes

**_Medicine cat_**_: _**Foxleaf,** orange and yellow tom with green eyes, he has the power of healing and can't turn invisible

_**Warriors:**_

**Marshdove,** creamy white she-cat with grey eyes, she has extra powerful hind legs and can run very fast

**_Apprentice:_ Clawpaw**

**Lightningpelt,** orange and white tom with a long streak of yellow down his side and yellow eyes, he can control lightning

**Rainflight,** blue-gray tom with one black ear with blue eyes, he can control the weather

**Smokestorm**, smokey-gray she-cat with green eyes, she can make clouds and fog

**Brackenleaf,** brown tom tabby with brown eyes, he can make plants grow rapidly

**Redstrike,** calico she-cat with green eyes, she can make ilutions but can't turn invisible

**Ashsong,** jet black she cat with brown eyes, she can make a sonic scream

**Whiteleg,** white tom with green eyes, he can only turn invisible

**_Apprentice:_** **Cloudpaw**

**Featherbreath ,** black, orange, and red she-cat with a long white tail and green eyes, she can control wind

**Darktail,** black tom with a white ear and paw and blue eyes, he can turn globs of his fur into spikes but can't turn invisible

**Eagleheart,** ginger tabby tom with golden eyes, he can fly

**_Apprentices:_**

**Speckledpaw,** White with black dots all over her, and blue eyes, she is telepathic

**Clawpaw,** orange and black tom with long, sharp claws and brown eyes, his claws are made out of steel

**Cloudpaw,** silver she-cat with grey eyes, she can make clouds

_**Queens:**_

**Flowerstem,** jet black she-cat with a dot of white on the tip of her tail and blue eyes, she can make plants grow rapidly  
**_FlowerstemxLightningpelt_**

**Leafrustle,** calico she-cat with green eyes, can control wind  
**_LeafstepxWhiteleg_**

**_Kits:_**

**__****_FlowerstemxLightningpelt_**

**__****_2 weeks old_**

**Spottedkit,** black and white spotted tom with blue eyes, he hasn't shown his powers yet

**_Nightkit,_** Black and white tom with green eyes, he hasn't shown his powers yet

**_LeafstepxWhiteleg_**

**Three moons old **

**Thistlekit,** brown tabby tom with green eyes, his pelt is made out of thorns which he can shoot out

**Lilykit,** snowy white she-cat with blue eyes, she can understand other animals like mice, or birds

**Dovekit,** white she-cat with green eyes, she has wings

**Rowankit,** reddish-brown calico tom with green eyes, he can teleport himself to any place that's within 50 yards but he can't turn invisible

**_Willowkit is four moons old_**

**Willowkit,** A pure black she-cat with blue eyes,she can control fire and can heat herself up to about 200 degreas but can't turn invisible, but she can fly

**_Elders:_**

**Badgernose,** white tom with black spots and blue eyes, he can't turn invisible, but can make his fur look like his surroundings

**_Any cat in Shiftingclan has the power of shapeshifting unless I mention he or she doesn't._**

**_Shiftingclan_**

**__****_Leader:_** **Ashstar,** black and white tom with green eyes, he's telekinetic

**_Deputy: _****Silverbrook,** silver she-cat with brown eyes, she can control mist

**_Medicine cat: _Thorntooth,** light brown tom with green eyes, he has the power of healing

**_Apprentice:_** **Mistypaw**

**_Warriors:_**

**__****Rosebud,** reddish-brown she-cat with amber eyes, she can make flowers grow huge and control them  
**_Apprentice:_** **Frostpaw**

**Shrewfang,** brown tom with gray eyes, he has very sharp teeth that can slice through almost anything but he doesn't have shapeshifting

**Addertail,** black tom with blue eyes, he has scales instead of fur

**Russetpelt,** gray tabby she-cat, with green eyes, she can see though objects

**Birdsong,** calico she-cat with brown eyes, she can hypnotize a cat with her voice

**Fireface,** auburn she-cat, with grey eyes, she can control fire

**Beechfur,** brown tom with bushy fur and green eyes, he can control sand

**_Apprentices:_**

**Frostpaw,** white she-cat with blue eyes, she can make ice out of water and control it

**Mistypaw,** blue-gray she-cat with brown eyes, she can turn herself into mist

**_Queens: _**

**_Mousear,_** gray she cat with brown eyes, she has super sensetive ears

**_MousearxShrewfang_**

**Goldenlight,** ginger tabby she-cat with golden eyes, she can turn into light  
**_GoldenlightxBeachfur_**

**_Kits:_**

**_MousearxShrewfang_**

**Silverkit,** her coat is made out of metal, and she can control metal, she has grey eyes

**Fogkit,** dark grey tom with brown eyes, he is telepathic but doesn't have shapeshifting

**_GoldenlightxBeachfur_**

**Littlekit,** ginger tabby she-cat with gray eyes, She can change her size

**_Elders:_**

**Softfoot,** silver she-cat-with grey eyes, she's super strong

**Sootwhisker,** black she-cat with green eyes, she only has shapeshifting


	3. Chapter 1 Prophecies

**Ok I'm back**!** (Applause in the back ground) After not being here a week and being to lazy to write a chapter for another week, I'm truly sorry for keeping you guys in suspense. So here it is, the new and improved chapter one! (More applause in the background)**

* * *

I was so exited, it was finally that day! The day I'd been waiting so un patiently for. I was finally going to become an apprentice!

I ran out of the nursery as soon as I heard Morningstar call the clan together, with Leafstep in tow. She was trying to smooth down this one clump of fur that always stuck up on my head.

I sat down near the back so everyone would get an extra good look at my shiny black coat when I walked up.(Yes I loved attention) When Morningstar finished calling the clan together, she said "Willowkit walk forward."

This was it! The moment I'd been waiting for all my life so far. I'd practiced walking up with my head held high. But with luck against me as I soon found out that I hadn't practiced walking without looking from where I was sitting to the great rock, and tripped on a tree root.

As I pulled my face out of the dirt I could hear snickers behind me and in front of me. I hurried the rest of the way to the great rock, only to realize that I was now all dusty. I, a very embarrassed kitten sat down close to where my leader was sitting. I could tell she was trying not to laugh as she said "Willowkit do you promise to train hard, and to learn the ways of the warrior code to its fullest?"

I had only caught half of that, something about working hard and learning about a code to its fullest, but I said those words anyway "I do." as soon as those words left my mouth, I felt a pride start to swell in my chest. I was now a part of the clan. Not just something that would someday be of some use, but a real part of a whole, like a bee in a beehive, a goose in a flock, like a (ok I'll stop now)

Morningstar surveyed the crowd gathered and found the cat in which she would bestow my training. "Redstrike, you are ready for an apprentice. I'm sure that you will pass all that Bluejay taught you and more unto Willowpaw."

Willowpaw. That name echoed in my ears as I went to touch noses with Redstrike. Redstrike was like an aunt to me (Since Leafstep was already like a mother.) so I already knew her pretty well.

That one moment when we touched noses seemed to last way longer than a second, but as always, all things a second long end and before I knew it, I was walking back with Redstrike to where Redstrike had been sitting before she had been given an apprentice.

For a second I thought that the name Willowpaw was still echoing in my head, but then I released it was my clanmates calling out my new name.

After the cheering died down, Redstrike told me to get something to eat then meet her at the entrance to go see the territory.(It was only sun high)

I chose a plump mouse and ate it quickly stuffing more into my mouth then I should have at a time, trying to get done as fast as I could.

When I was finished, I met Redstrike at the entrance to the camp where I saw Marshdove with her apprentice Clawpaw, and Ashsong.

"We're going on patrol with them." was all Redstrike said.

We had a rather large territory. So large that it took four patrols to make sure that all sides were secure, but the cats that were with us had agreed to go a double patrol's length.

"We're going to spit our trip in half." Redstrike said as we were padding out of camp. "You can chose, do you want to go to the great stump's side first, or the grand river. The side you don't chose, we'll go to tomorrow"

I considered the options for a second before replying "The great stumps side." that side not only had twolegs one side of it, but had the border to Shiftingclan too.

"Very well." Redstrike said and she started off telling Ashsong that we were going on the great stump's side first.

The rest of the patrol followed at a distance at first, then Clawpaw padded up to me, bored. We just walked for a while, me taking in the view, Clawpaw patrolling, before he spoke.

"So...do you like our territory?" he asked as he extended his razor sharp claws scratching the dirt in front of him.

"Yes. It's very nice." I said.

Flowers seemed to rule this part of the forest.

There were daisies, roses, pansies, forget-me-nots, trilliums, and lots of other pretty flowers along with pretty trees like weeping willows, cherry trees, oaks, and lots of other pretty trees.

Along with all that their was a river with a telekinetically made pretty little bridge over it.

No wonder this is where cats usually become mates.

We passed that part of the forest way to quickly, and after a while more of padding along it sort of started to get boring. Until we got to the great stump. Believe me it was a great big chunk of wood. It had been hit by lightning in one of the worst storms ever, (as far as the clans knew) many, many seasons ago and now stood as a marker of one of the greatest storms ever. It was at least five to six feet across, and was decaying badly, but even half decayed it was a thing of beauty.

We stopped there for a few minutes before starting towards the twolegs half of our journey.

Even before we got to the wall dividing the forest from the twolegs place, I could smell a horrid stench of crow food and what I believed to be a thunderpath.

"It stinks doesn't it." Clawpaw asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Yes, it does." I answered, following Clawpaw's example in wrinkling my nose.

"This is where we usually get cat mint for green cough." Redstrike called back to me, pointing to a break in the wall made of bushes. I padded over to the break in the wall and found a couple of cat mint plants growing their. Their smell made my mouth water.

"Moving along." said Redstrike and we soon came to the border between Shiftingclan and Hiddenclan.

"You must be very careful to stay on our side of the border. Shiftingclan has been very jumpy about cats from our stepping over the border." Redstrike started walking again and I followed.

I was getting very tired and couldn't imagine how hard it would be to go around the other half tomorrow which is said to be even bigger than this one.

When we got to a spot along the border where there was a little trail leading back into our territory, Redstrike said, " This is where we start heading back." and turned to go down the little trail.

It was an interesting trip back with Redstrike talking of old battles that had taken place on various landmarks we were passing.

When we got back to camp (as in just outside the entrance), I smiled at Redstrike and thanked her for the wonderful patrol/tour and went in though the bramble wall surrounding the camp the went to the apprentice's den, found an empty nest, and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke to a green forest that smelt of flowers. I liked flowers. A cat came out of the bushes behind me, startling me. I jumped probably higher than I had ever jumped in my life.

"Who are you?" I hissed.

"I'm Treeleaf." he said laughing for some strange reason I didn't understand.

I relaxed. I knew I was in Starclan because Treeleaf was a brave cat from generations ago who did lots of brave acts in which I won't go into detail right now.

"Why am I here." I asked.

"Starclan needs to tell you something." he said, but before I could ask what, his eyes started to glow blue, and he quoted as if from memory, _"There will be one, a stranger to the battle who will ride on Flame's fake wings to save the clan."_  
I listened in awe as he said those words. When he finished I almost felt disappointed. His eyes stopped glowing and he looked me in the eye before saying "Find where your loyalties lie and stick with them." with that said, he disappeared.  
I stood in the clearing for a few seconds before I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**I personally think thats the best true chapter I've done so far (Not mentioning the only).**

**Please review, I appreciate knowing people like my story, or want to help me make it better. For those who have already reviewed, thank you.**

**If you have any Fanfics you made and want me to read, I be more than happy to read them if they are under the rating M, and are Warriors, Lord Of The Rings, or Chronicles of Narnia.**


	4. Chapter 2 First day hunting

**I am soooo sorry for the super long update! I had a HUGE writer's block for a couple months, then I had another writer's block, then a family member died. **

**But finally I have the next chapter of War Wings up!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day passed in a blur. I was shown the other side of the territory. It wasn't as pretty as the first side but the great river made up for anything lacking of beauty on this side of the territory.

Most cats came here towards sunset, but even when we were there in the middle of the day, it was very pretty.

Then there were lots of different kinds of trees on the way back.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. Today was training for hunting! Redstrike said I would be interesting to train to hunt cause I can't use my powers to trap or kill the prey without leaving nothing left but a pile of ash. I padded out of the apprentices den to see Redstrike talking with Brackenleaf.

I waited for them to finish their conversation which was something about how scared a mouse was when Brackenleaf made the seed the mouse was nibbling on turn into a four foot tree, trapping it in its fast growing roots.

At soon as their conversation was done, Redstrike took me to the training grounds, where I learned the proper crouch for a mouse, and a rabbit. Soon she wanted me to test these new skills on some unfortunate candidate.

As I crouched in the grass, I studied the mouse that stood in front of me, eating a seed.

For a moment I almost wished that I had Brackenleaf's powers to control the growth of plants, but I quickly shook that thought out of my head.

Unfortunately the mouse heard me shaking, and made a run for it, but I quickly pounced on it and killed it with a bite to the neck.

Redstrike came out from where she was hiding, and smiled at me, gave me a few tips including not making lots of noise while I was stalking my prey, and told me to find another unfortunate candidate.

I soon found a bird, but hesitated. Catching birds were for older, more advanced apprentices, not for first-timers.

I just stared at the bird for a few seconds before seeing Redstrike hiding in a bush near me. She was giving me a look that undoubtedly said, '_I believe you can do it!_' so I decided to try to catch it. After all, nobody could blame me if I missed.

I started to sneak up behind the bird, using whichever hunting crouch seemed convenient at the moment. I sprung at the last second when the bird finally noticed I was there, but I missed by a mouse whisker. The bird flew into the tree, and suddenly I had an idea.

I could fly too.

So as the bird sat in the tree tweeting its heart out, I got ready to fly up and snatch it.

I wasn't real good at the flying thing yet, but I was determined to get the bird. In my mind I counted down the seconds till I struck. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. When I got to one I took a deep breath and leapt using my flying powers I got to the branch where the bird was, and to both the bird and my's surprise, I, from the branch leapt on it and killed it, before flying down to earth.

Redstrike came out with a huge smile on her face, and congratulated me on my recent catch.

We the went back to camp where Redstrike told everyone how good I did, with me blushing under my fur all way.

I was surprised to see it was sundown so I proudly took the bird to the queens, and got a plump mouse for myself.

I then sat down in the apprentices den, ate my mouse, and went to sleep.

* * *

**I will give mental cookies to anyone that reviews! (Hint Hint) In other words, PLEASE REVIEW! I like to see if people like my story.**


	5. A Day Learning Fighting Techniques

**Okay, this is another filler chapter, hopefully sometime we're going to have a little more action, but that doesn't start until she's older apprentice/or new warrior.**

**In other words, there's going to be a few more filler chapters, just so you can understand what's going on when the action starts.**

**Thank you ShastamaeFirepool for reviewing!**

* * *

For the next few says I practiced various hunting techniques with Redstrike. In both the days combined, I caught a little rabbit, two mice, and a fat vole.

Then we went on to fighting techniques...

* * *

"You've got to be better than that!" Redstrike yelled at me sounding exasperated. I couldn't blame her, whenever I tried a back kick, well lets just it wasn't pretty.

Redstrike positioned me again, and I tried again. I looked at her to see a disapproving look an her face.

"That wasn't even close." she said plainly before sighing, showing me the move again, positioning me again, and telling me to lift my legs higher.

I tried it again, only lifting my back legs as high as I could while trying to kick out.

I was positive that I had done it right, but I still looked at her to see if I had done anything wrong, and I saw her smiling.

"Did I do it right?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, perfectly in fact." she said, a smile still be beaming on her face, then her 'proud of me' smile turned into a 'now that we learned that one, lets do the next one' grin, and I inwardly groaned.

From a little after sunhigh to sunset we trained, and I had learned 5 new moves.

Finally we stopped and she turned to look me in the eye before saying, "Now that we've learned all those moves, attack me, but not with your powers."

I just sat there gawking. I had trained all day, was tired enough that if I laid down I would probably fall asleep, not to mention that she was a warrior and way older and stronger then me.

"Well what are you waiting for? I want to see how well my apprentice is doing in her fighting techniques." Redstrike said.

I sighed, and got into a fighting stance. I almost fell over, but managed to keep standing, then started towards Redstrike.

Then something that surprised me happened. A new energy, adrenaline if you must call it that, started to seep through my tired muscles, strengthening them as if they had not gone through hours of tiering work.

I felt alive, and in my element, even before I pounced.

Well actually, Redstrike pounced first cause I was taking too long. I guess she forgot about the whole "attack me" thing, but I didn't really care. I attacked right back. Claws sheathed of course.

As we play tussled, I could tell she was holding back quite a bit, but I didn't care. I felt grate!

I twisted and turned, play bit and scratched with sheathed claws, but I loved it just the same.

Finally after going super easy on me for a bit, she ramped up the level to just above where I was.

She lashed out with a sheathed claw at my leg attempting to trip me, but I jumped back, but she jumped on my back and pinned me down with her weight, hence winning the fake combat.

"Next time." Was all she said as she got up, and padded towards camp, and I followed closely behind.

Even though she hadn't openly said I was doing well, I could tell she was happy with me.

When we got back to camp I realized it was gathering night.

Morningstar announced who was going, and for once in my life, I was glad that I didn't get to go.

I ate then went to sleep dreaming of my mother, and what life could have been like with her in it.

* * *

**Again, I will give a mental cookie to anyone who review!**


End file.
